Omedetto Karin
by Harumaki03
Summary: No es que ella esperase nada especial, de todos modos, estaba habituada a no recibir nada por ese día, para ella, era un mero recordatorio de que ese día sencillamente envejecía y marcaba su llegada a este mundo. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #20: Cumpleaños de Karin.


**"Omedetto Karin"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** No es que ella esperase nada especial, de todos modos, estaba habituada a no recibir nada por ese día, para ella, era un mero recordatorio de que ese día sencillamente envejecía y marcaba su llegada a este mundo.

 **Nota:** Esto no se ve mucho, en verdad, soy de las que siempre olvida los cumpleaños de los personajes. Creo que este será el 4to escrito que hago precisamente en torno a dicha celebración. **Post-700**. ¡Olé!

 **Prompt #20:** _Cumpleaños de Karin_.

 **-/-/-**

Karin abrió los ojos con lentitud, echándole pestes entre dientes al sol que se colaba intrépido por su ventana e irrumpía su sueño.

—El sol es tan molesto… —murmuró, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Maldecía en ese momento no haber comprado cortinas más gruesas para las ventanas; a pesar de querer recuperar el sueño el calor de los rayos del sol en su espalda lo impedían.

También necesitaba comprar sabanas más gruesas. Con un gruñido de desagrado se sentó en la cama y la sabana se corrió un poco, se quedo mirándola al menos tres minutos, perdida en sus somnolientos pensamientos y luego volvió su cabeza hacia la pared a su lado.

Lentamente fue mirando los días, tratando de ubicarse en que día de la semana estaban. Sábado 20 de Junio. Ah, ya era sábado, debería dormir un poco más. Se restregó los ojos mientras su cerebro empezaba a funcionar más rápido.

Espera un minuto… Es sábado y no cualquier sábado. Se pegó al calendario con sorpresa y volvió a mirar la fecha. ¡Joder, era su cumpleaños!

 **-/-/-**

No es que ella esperase nada especial, de todos modos, estaba habituada a no recibir nada por ese día, para ella, era un mero recordatorio de que ese día sencillamente envejecía y marcaba su llegada a este mundo.

Pero a diferencia de años anteriores ahora tenía a alguien como Naruto de su lado. Y era agradable y ruidoso. Se lo había encontrado mientras estaba camino al mercado. Más que verlo físicamente, había visto su _chakra_ acercarse de forma veloz.

Después de un enérgico saludo matutino, le había sonreído con esa sonrisa enorme y sincera que parecía no provocarle dolor en la cara. La sorprendió mucho que supiera sobre su cumpleaños y más que le diera un "regalo". Le había dado tres cupones especiales para comer gratis en el Ichiraku Ramen. Si ella no hubiese sabido que Naruto amaba al Ramen con todo su ser, habría pensado que estaba tomándole el pelo.

Luego se había ido corriendo a la torre del Hokage, donde el séptimo le esperaba _(y ya iba tarde)_. La pelirroja se quedó mirando la espalda del rubio hasta que desapareció entre la multitud y sonrió tenuemente, sintiéndose un poco feliz.

 **-/-/-**

Lo que sucedió el resto del día fue algo parecido a lo acontecido con Naruto, había recibido felicitaciones de casi todos los Shinobis, incluso la Yamanaka le regaló flores y la monstruo-pecho-plano Haruno le regaló una pomada para las marcas en su cuerpo.

No había esperado nada, en realidad, así que se sentía realmente agradecida y sorprendida _(suponía que Naruto había husmeado en su registro de la aldea)_ , no lo diría, pero realmente agradecía el detalle.

El rubio se había dado la labor de prepararle una especie de fiesta en el puesto de comida asada. Era extraño, porque no era de allí, pero ellos la hacían sentir como tal. Karin tomó un poco del zumo que tenía al alcance y miró a su alrededor.

Antes había estado en un bando distinto al de ellos y de haber sido necesario eliminarlos, lo habría hecho, hoy ellos la trataban como a una más. Se preguntó si el trato con ella sería igual al de Sasuke, el hombre que estaba en su camino a la redención.

Vio que Sakura hablaba con Ino y que Naruto miraba a la pelirosada con una sonrisa tenue en los labios, su _chakra_ se movía de forma armoniosa y lo hacía brillar, prácticamente.

—Oye —codeó a Naruto, captando su atención—. Tengo una duda —el rubio volvió su cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Karin-chan? —acercó su rostro al de ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yo... —frunció un poco el ceño—. ¿Porqué has hecho todo esto por mí? —preguntó, Naruto torció sus labios en gesto pensativo.

—Nada en especial, sencillamente quería hacerlo —se encogió de hombros —incluso le escribí al _teme_ , pero no podía venir _(en realidad dijo que no es cosa suya)_ —rascó su nuca—. Yo solía pasar mis cumpleaños solo, hasta que mi mundo cambio —miró alrededor —así que sé lo que se siente el no tener a nadie contigo en un día así.

Karin pasó saliva y sintió un sonrojo subirle por las mejillas.

Incluso le había escrito a Sasuke, no le sorprendía que no estuviera ahí, pero el detalle de sencillamente haberlo intentado le valía.

En realidad, Uzumaki Naruto tenía un corazón de oro.

 **-/-/-**

Reprimió un bostezo mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos en una cola baja y abría la puerta corrediza para salir al balcón, la noche estaba fresca y la luna brillaba en lo alto.

Hacia rato ya que la celebración de su cumpleaños había terminado. Mientras estuvo al servicio de Orochimaru, nunca había sucedido algo así, tampoco mientras estuvo en Hebi/Taka.

— _"En ese entonces, nada de eso era relevante..."_ —suspiró, mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. Se quedó mirando al cielo, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un movimiento en el mismo captó su atención, entrecerró sus ojos y luego frunció el ceño cuando se percató qué era.

Miró con escepticismo la joven águila que se había posado a su lado en la barandilla. Su mirada afilada y ojos ambarinos brillaban en la oscuridad. Negó con su cabeza. No podía ser.

El águila alzó su mirada hacia ella como si le dijera _"eh, ¿qué esperas?"_ y luego la movió hacia su derecha, donde ella vio que había algo atado a la pata del mismo. Con delicadeza tomó el pequeño paquete _(no pesaba nada y era pequeño)_ envuelto en una pequeña bolsita.

Inmediatamente tomó la misma, el águila emprendió el vuelo, con dirección a la torre del Hokage. Realmente era el ave mensajera de Sasuke.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas desanudo el pequeño cordón de la bolsita, donde dentro solo había un pequeño frasco, lo extrajo y lo examinó. En la tapa del mismo tenía un pequeño mensaje colgando, respiró profundamente y leyó lo que decía.

 _"Omedetto Karin"._

Ni una firma, ni saludos, menos alguna despedida pero sabía de quién era, se atrevió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban un poco. Removió la tapa del pequeño frasco y suspiró de placer cuando un dulce olor a lavanda inundó sus fosas nasales.

Era un pequeño perfume.

Sintió su corazón explotar de alegría al pensar que quizás Sasuke sí la tenía al pendiente a pesar de decir y demostrar lo contrario. Llevo el frasco a su pecho, abrazándolo como un tesoro.

No era que hubiese esperado que él apareciera o que realmente esperase nada de su cumpleaños, pero justo en ese momento, se sentía agradecida de haber nacido.

 **—Fin—**

Run, run, run to the goal~

Quería escribir algo cursi, pero no me salio _(?)_ así que salió esto medio extraño, quería que **Sasuke** apareciera en físico, pero tampoco encontré cómo hacerlo regresar _(quizás para el próximo año, jaja)._

Esto es después del 700 y podría decirse que en tiempo de **The Last** pero sin los acontecimientos de la misma _(?)._ Bueno, fue un poco corto, pero espero igual lo disfruten, ¡aquí voy corriendo al otro prompt!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
